Luigi's Mansion 10: Paranormal Party
Luigi's Mansion 10: Paranormal Party is a game after Luigi's Mansion: Biggest Threat Yet. I got an interview from Nintendo and here's what I know. Story Mario goes to a party, and Luigi's invitation is lost in the mail. Shortly after he leaves, E. Gadd calls and says that King Boo is plotting something evil. A new mansion has appeared where the Mushroom Museum once stood. Luigi travels to the mansion to free his friends from their paintings. In the Foyer, he encounters three of his old friends from Paper Luigi's Mansion: BooBoo the Boo, Gaston the Greenie, and Sam the Slammer. Luigi, along with his three friends must find the others along with recovering his old friends. Gameplay Just like Luigi's Mansion, except for better graphics, and more quests. Museums There are 7 museum ranks: Rank G, F, E, D, C, B, and A. Rank G is a tent and F is a small shack. E and D are small museums. C looks like the rank D mansion in Luigi's Mansion, B like the rank C, and A like the rank B. Endings There are 4 endings: Bad Ending: In order to get this, you need to get under 5,000 points. Luigi will return home, and go to sleep. King Boo will then be seen peering through the window. A bright, magenta flash fills the room, and an image of Luigi sleeping in a painting, the painting lying on his Poltergust. Instead of the message being "The End," it will say "Game Over." No King Boo boss battle will commence. Good Ending: Just like the Bad Ending, except you have to get under 10,000 points while being over 5,000 points. A King Boo boss battle will commence, but the crown won't pop out of the vacuum, making it unable to get a Museum over Rank D. As King Boo becomes a portrait, the crown will jam the machine, making the portrait weaker than the others. Then, a ribbon cutting ceremony will take place for the new museum. A tile will fall on Luigi, making him look at the roof. A big hole in the roof with a floating safe above it is on it. The safe opens, and all the Boos escape, becoming Mega Boolossus. The Mega Boolossus battle won't commence, though. Great Ending: Just like the Good Ending, except you have to get under 25,000 points while being over 10,000 points. The crown will pop out of the Poltergust, giving you a 5000 G bonus. The same cutscene fo the Good Ending will play, but instead of a safe, Boos will come out, forming Mega Booloussus. The Mega Booloussus battle will commence. It's like fighting King Boo, but the attacks are 3 times stronger. Excellent Ending: In order to get this ending you need to: * Get the Great Ending * Get the max number of points (50,000) * Find all spirit stones * Go into every room once. This includes bonus rooms. * Activate all Partner Switches. These switches can only be activated by using partners. * Lose less than 50 health in the Mega Booloussus battle The award of getting this ending is all mini games unlocked for free. Mansions Nameless Mansion: Basically the starting point of the game. This is where King Boo's party was held, and also where the three partners are hiding. The only areas you can access are the Entrance, Foyer, Hallway, and Ballroom. There is no boss. Haunted Hotel: This hotel used to be the hotel of the stars, until lightning struck one of the towers and caused an elevator to fall, causing major damage in the lobby. The boss is Barry the Busboy, a Greenie who likes to attack with plates and carts of "food". Mario, Toad, and Toadette can be found here. Paranormal Park: This park was very famous for it's flowers, until it was closed for strange reasons. The boss is Gaston the Gardener, a Slammer that can whip you with his hose. Red, Yellow, and Green Yoshi can be found here.